dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Promethium Dragon
The Promethium Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Metal and Dark elements. It's main element is Metal. Appearance The promethium dragon has a light green, glowing color and a dark blue belly. It has black spikes, horns, teeth and wings. There is always a glowing radioactive light coming from it. Abilities Weapons The black horns are toxic and very hard and are used as weapons. Defenses The promethium dragon has a special ability that no other known dragon has; it is radioactive. Only dragons with a very thick skin are kind of immune to this, but only if wasn't wounded. Other Abilities Promethium dragons can sense how thick materials are, this includes the skin of other dragons. This way, it knows if he has to attack its enemy or just let the radioactive rays do their work. They have perfect eyesight in the dark too. Breath Weapon Promethium dragons produce even more radioactive promethium that is not only dangerous for the life of other creatures but it harms nature too. Weaknesses Promethium dragons often do not live long because they suffer from their own radioactivity. Habitat Regions Luckily for nature's health, promethium dragons do not live freely in nature except if ones bred in parks are set free. Preferred Home Those who are set free will often seek deep underground caves to live in, or sometimes even attempt to use magic portals created by humans to travel to the Andromeda Galaxy. Sheltering/Nesting Promethium dragons do not sleep and thus do not build nests. Diet The promethium dragon does not require to eat, but if it does so it will almost surely be meat from small bats. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The promethium dragon is very aggressive and will try to kill as many creatures as possible in its short life. Social Order In the rare case that two promethium dragons meet each other outside a park, they will instantly become mates. They can change their gender whenever they want. Relationship to Wizards The wizards have almost never found promethium dragons outside parks, and those who did did not survive their radioactive rays. Life Cycle Mating Promethium dragons just mate with the first other promethium dragon they meet, as any other dragon they will attempt to mate with dies of the radioactivity. Because promethium dragons in the wild only rarely meet others of their kind, they can change their gender whenever they want to make mating not be a problem. Birth A promethium dragon egg is left by its parents as soon as it is laid, because its radioactivity may make its parents lives even shorter. As soon as it hatches, the baby dragon will just wander around aimlessly. Infancy The baby dragon just wanders around in the caves without actually knowing where it is going. Adolescence At this point, the promethium dragon realizes that it has only a short life to live and will try to find other creatures to kill to get revenge for having such a short life. If it meets another promethium dragon, it will stay with it to become mates when they become adults. A promethium dragon will become adolescent at the age of 3. Adulthood A promethium dragon becomes adult at the age of 10. It will still do the same as if it was a juvenile but will mate if possible. Life Span Promethium dragons have very short lives and die at the age of 17 because of their own radioactivity. History Discovery The promethium dragon was discovered when it emerged from the Rift when it re-opened to let through the dark dragons. They were studied by Hartfell. Origin of Name The promethium dragon is named after its resemblance to the element promethium, a lanthanide with number 61. Magic Promethium dragons are naturally enchanted to be radioactive. (However, the magic of Dragon Parks undoes this effect.) They also are related to Metallomancy and Umbramancy. They are one of the few dragons to be associated with Radiomancy. Notable Dragons *Radon (Hartfell) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Metal Category:Dark Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Caverns Category:Inhabitants of the Andromeda Galaxy Category:Inhabitants of Outer Space